


Morgana's Promise

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the birth of her son fathered by her half brother, the crown prince, Morgana has to find a new course in life after her public disgrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A short side story showing how the Lady Morgana is dealing with her disgrace.

Morgan stared at the little bundle in her arms. As much as she hated his father she couldn’t bring herself to hate her son, even if he had destroyed her dreams. She had always hated that as a second daughter of a duke she was nothing. No power, no true title other than ‘Lady’, and no chance of advancement outside marriage. As much as she loved her father it was her mother from whom she would inherit her chance at power. As a Seer Vivian had much power to pass to her daughters, including her Seer gift to her youngest. Morgan was not content to simply be a Seer though, even one whose visions, once trained, would most likely earn her a spot in the Temple Circle. No, a Seer was still just a woman who gave power to others. A Seer advised, they did not command. Morgan would take her other gifts and swear before the goddesses that she would take no man to her bed and she would rise through the ranks of the priestesses. 

All those dreams were shattered now. The best that Morgan could hope for was to be a Seer and maybe one day be used as a marriage chip like her mother had been. One ill advised decision to allow the flattery of a much younger man, a boy really, to sway her and she found herself ruined. All of her dreams were a burnt ruin, much like her mother’s reputation. The only thing that had saved Vivian was her husband’s love for her, a love so great that he could bare to live with the shame of the now public knowledge that his second daughter was in fact the daughter of the king.

The fact that her true father was the father of the boy who had ruined her had been a blow. To have to face the fact that her despoiler was in fact her younger brother, that her mother had betrayed her father, and that everyone knew had been a crushing blow. Staring into the blue eyes of her son though Morgan felt herself hardening. This boy would be mocked by those who should look up to him. No child deserved to be treated harshly by the world because his paternal line was filth who masqueraded as royalty. 

Holding her infant son for the first time Morgan made herself and her child a solemn vow. She would not lay down and mourn her life. She would be strong and powerful, a woman that commanded others. She would leave a legacy for her son so great that the Pendragon line would be forgotten except to be remembered for their sins. 

“Mordred,” she stated in a firm voice to the nurse standing near her bed. “His name will be Mordred.”


End file.
